


It'll Ruin Your Bad Boy Rep

by pensversusswords



Series: On My Way To Believing [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and his father don't get along, and Steve often steals him away for a romantic night under the stars because he wants his boyfriend to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Ruin Your Bad Boy Rep

**Author's Note:**

> The ask from @brandnewfashion that prompted this:
> 
> "Omg this is so CLICHE but could you imagine the first time they made love? Steve takes them up to this point (on his bike, of course) where they have a birdseye view of their town and can also see the stars? And they're laying out on a scratchy picnic blanket and holding hands and kissing and neither of them have planned this, but it just escalates and feels so RIGHT. And afterwards, they stay up talking about everything and nothing until the sun starts to peak over the horizon."
> 
> Part of a series, a much better experience if you read it in order. Hope you enjoy!

“Steve, this blanket is gonna give me hives.”

At the sound of his voice, Steve tore his eyes away from where the sun was just coming up over the buildings across the horizon, bathing the world in a golden, pinkish glow. He looked down at Tony, who was draped across Steve’s chest with one arm slung over his torso, clinging to him. From this angle, Steve could see clearly the way Tony’s eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Steve informed him, but the accusation lacked heat, due to the fact that he punctuated the statement by kissing Tony’s forehead. “Want me to wrap you up in my jacket?”

Tony wrinkled his nose. Steve laughed. 

“You sure?” Steve continued, bumping his forehead against Tony’s. “I could make you into a leather clad Tony burrito.”

“You’re such a dork,” Tony accused. He buried his face into Steve’s neck, snuggling closer. Steve’s chest warmed a bit when he did that, and his arms tightened where they were wrapped around Tony. “I’m gonna tell everyone that Steve Rogers is actually a complete dork. It’ll ruin your bad boy rep.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Steve countered, faux offended. “No one will believe you.”

Tony breathed out a soft laugh. “I can be very persuasive. Also, leather isn’t comfy, Steve.”

Steve snorted. “I’ll remember that the next time you hint that you want to wear it whenever we go out.”

“Shh,” Tony grumbled, the sound buzzing pleasantly against Steve’s neck. “You’re not supposed to know that.”

Steve smiled, bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “Okay. I didn’t say a word.”

“Good,” Tony murmured. 

They sat there in silence for a few moments, sitting there and enjoying the sun cresting the horizon, the moments of peace they had to themselves. Then, Tony shifted, tightened his hold around Steve, and spoke in a soft, painfully honest voice. 

“Wish I could stay here with you,” he said, his voice barely over a whisper. “Don’t wanna go back.”

Steve’s heart broke a little bit as he hugged Tony closer. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
